


Happy Birthday Yū

by CosmioStar



Series: 30 Second Read [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, He needs all the love, M/M, it's the boys birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmioStar/pseuds/CosmioStar
Summary: This has also been posted on my writing blog!Story Time With Cosmio





	Happy Birthday Yū

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on my writing blog! [Story Time With Cosmio](https://cosmiostar.tumblr.com/post/178935886353/30-second-read-nishinoya)

A happy giggle escaped you as you raced towards the gym as fast as your legs could carry you. A smile tugging at your lips. When you finally reached the building you threw the for open. "Yū!"

Your sudden appearance startling many of the gyms current occupants. Poor Hinata taking a volleyball to the face. Not the first time, and certainly not the last. You'd apologize for that later. The boy in question, however, barely had time to turn to face you before your body collided with his.

" _Oof!_ " The short male stubble back but was somehow able to keep the both of you standing. He called your name in a questioning breath; unsure of what was going on. Pulling back enough to look him in the eye, you flashed him your brightest smile.

"Happy birthday Yū!"

The brunettes face shifted through few emotions. "You... remembered my birthday?"

"Of course! How could I possibly forget?" This time Nishinoya was the one who pulled you in for a hug. A hug you enthusiastically returned.

"Thank you." His words were muffled by your shoulder. Flashing a smile and a wink at the rest of the team before placing a kiss on the brunettes cheek. His cheek heating up beneath your lips.

"You're very welcome Yū."


End file.
